It is often necessary to use a protection cover around a terminal block of an electronic apparatus to satisfy various standards and safety.
The cover should not be easy to attach/detach and is necessary to attach/detach by a user using some sort of tool on purpose.
When the cover is fixed to a case using components such as screws and nuts, a cost increases because of the need of those components.
To hold down the cost, there is also present a technique for fixing the cover using a flexible hook as an alternative to the components such as the screws and the nuts.
Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3 each disclose a structure for detaching a cover by deforming a flexible hook using a tool such as a flat-blade screwdriver.
However, with these structures, a range of operating the tool is difficult to understand; thus, the cover is unlikely to be easy to detach.
Furthermore, because of the absence of a structure for restricting a range in which the hook is deformed, the hook is likely to be excessively deformed and broken.